Bloody Alice
by frosty-summers94
Summary: A mystery revolving the identity of the two women of the Takagi Family arises... Haruka has inherited the legendary SEC alice..What will happen to the romance between Haruka and Otoya?


Chapter 1~ The Inherent Powers

Two boys- no rather already men- were walking in the direction of a small suburban house.

"Oi, Fujimaru, you do know that you're a real pain in the ass, right?" The now-college student Otoya teased as the two friends headed toward the Fujimaru's house.

"You didn't have to make it sound like that; besides, you should be happy because you get to see my sister right?" Fujimaru Takagi fired back, earning him a throbbing bruise on his head. Well, same goes for the two friends- here there they go again…

"Good afternoon, Kujou-san!" Haruka exclaimed in apparent delight as Fujimaru's best friend Kujou Otoya came to visit their house for the first time in a year after his acceptance into the politics sector of the prestigious Tokyo University. Fujimaru has evidently attempted for Tokyo University a couple of times and failed all (as Otoya implies that he isn't really attempting at all, and is actually failing on purpose) and thus Otoya decided to spend his precious summer break tutoring Fujimaru, not to mention- keeping an eye on him.

"And if you actually tried…you could actually get accepted into our technological sector." Otoya mumbled in annoyance at Fujimaru's obvious false pretense of avoiding the computer ever since the terrorism from two years ago. Fujimaru decided to nonchalantly let the comment pass and spotted her humming sister in the background.

"Oi, Haruka, better not come disturb me because we're doing some serious studying." Fujimaru threw a warning glance at her sister attempting to ignore him and instead greet Otoya. Otoya chuckled at her ever innocent self.

"Hi, how's your health, Haruka-chan?" Otoya greeted kindly despite the suspicious glares from his best friend. And true as it is, Haruka was shining with apparent improvement in health: "I'm a lot better! Thank you Otoya-san!! It's all thanks to the at-home dialysis machine that your grandfather bought for me!" In a desperate manner to hide her now tomato-red face, Haruka hid her face with the apron she was holding and looked down. Evidently, Haruka was now returning Otoya's favor, however surprisingly dense despite Otoya's evident affection towards her.

"Oh, I'll go brew some tea!" Haruka made movements to rush in escape, but Fujimaru stopped her by the arm to look her in the eye and warned her in earnest.

"Trust me, Haruka. I'm getting in this time for sure, so don't worry and stay put downstairs. Don't you trust me?" Although it took a moment, she heaved a big sigh, then understandingly, Haruka giggled and replied: "It's you I don't trust, not Otoya-san! I'm gonna go shop for the dinner today!" and so she ran off out the door, leaving the one staring back at her in annoyance, and the other in amusement.

"And what, I even wonder, did I ever do to earn her disrespect?" Fujimaru sarcastically rolled his eyes at his sister's stupidity.

Meanwhile~

"God!! Onii-chan better be studying or else…!" Haruka muttered along her way to the nearest super market.

_I wonder if Otoya-san is staying for dinner…I hope I can make him something special…_

Happily skipping down the alley, she halted with a sudden realization.

Men in dark suits with sunglasses were following her.

What do they want? Are they going to kidnap me again…Onii-chan, Otoya-san, I'm so scared…

Her eyes watered in fear as flashbacks played in her mind as she began recalling the incident two years ago.

Fear washed over her like ice as she began walking faster, switching alleys, heading deeper… deeper…

She panicked as she noticed she was being cornered on, considering the fact that she was also lost. A looming shadow approached her from behind.

"Hello, Takagi Haruka-san." An unexpectedly kind and brisk voice sounded from very close in her ear. Nonetheless, poor Haruka jumped back in surprise, horror etched on her face.

A handsome blonde man in his 20s studied her expression interestedly with his baby-blue eyes. He straightened his suit and introduced himself. "My name is Narumi; I'm a teacher at Alice Academy, where your mother graduated from." Haruka merely stared surprised with a doubting look in her eyes. Narumi sweat dropped.

"Come, come, no need to fear us. We are all from Alice Academy, which the government has organized for children like you." The man kindly explained.

"Children like me…?" Haruka repeated.

"Yes, Haruka-chan, do you know what Alices are?" Narumi leaned in, whispering.

Doubting yet curious, Haruka shook her head, not taking her eyes off the strange man.

"Well, explained in short, we are those with special or what normal people call "supernatural" powers. People with such powers are known as Alices, and so, the government created the Alice Academy, where alices can help other alices control their own powers." Narumi finished with a content smile.

Haruka bit her lip. "And how exactly, am I related to this alice-thingy?" She questioned.

"That's simple, you are an Alice, inherited from your mother, I assume."

"My mother?" Haruka questioned as she recalled the stranger that had died soon after her birth.

"Yes, she was a remarkable student of our Academy, in fact!" Narumi finished triumphantly.

"But…that can't be true! My parents graduated from the same high school!" Her eyes watered a second time in shame for not knowing her mother at all.

"Shh…She was attending high school outside the academy in return for offering her powers on missions asked to accomplish by the principal. Her alice was the SEC alice, in other words, the steal, erase, copy alice." Narumi attempted to hush the girl.

"No! I'm not going to trust you! You liar!" Haruka ripped herself from the stranger's grasp and headed home in frenzy.

By the time the house came into view, her vision was blurring and she felt like fainting.

"Hah, hahah…" Haruka closed her eyes in pain as her body throbbed due to overexertion. A worried Otoya and Fujimaru yelled her name and ran towards her, supporting and carrying her into the house.

"What happened Haruka, what the hell is wrong?" Fujimaru asked as the two boys waited for her to calm down.

"People…follow…Mother…mission…" Haruka managed to utter as she coughed, indicating her dangerous physical state.

The two boys stole a quick glance among each other, each reading fear and worry from each other's eyes.

Otoya took over; "Haruka-chan, get on my back; Fujimaru, call an ambulance, quickly."

Though reluctant, Fujimaru complied, leaving a panting Haruka and Otoya waiting for the car.

_Knock knock_.

"Who the hell…" Fujimaru cursed as he gave way and went to reach for the doorknob. He halted, contemplating the irony of the situation.

Otoya's just called the ambulance…it couldn't be the doctors, could it?

"Excuse me…I'll have to ask you people to return home…" Fujimaru started but was dumbstruck by the number of men in black suits crowding around the door.

"Is this Takagi Haruka's residence?"


End file.
